Talk:Ruby Rose vs Scout/@comment-30981949-20170111050306/@comment-30981949-20170113233241
Oh! I thought when you typed "CB" and "MCB" I thought you meant City Buster, ad not City Block. Okay, I see you're point. I forgot about how she kept pace with Mercury, who dodged lightning like a pro, and when she dragged the Nevermore on the cliff. My bad! Seriously, though, I genuinely thank you for pointing out those mistakes I made. I wouldn't want ot have pissed someone off and start a "TF2 vs RWBY" rivalry debate. God knows TF2 has enough competition already! Also, I'm not biased in the least, WarpyNeko930. And really? Coming from the one known for "RWBias". Sorry if that offended you a bit, but you kinda ticked me off a bit by calling me biased. I've watched Death Battle ever since Gaara vs Toph (my brother actually discovered it first while looking for an answer to our personal Mario vs Sonic argument we were having, and thank god he did discover it so that it put an end to our argument) and I'm pretty sure I almost went Super Saiyan when I heard the words of a certain Gohan-loving, ScrewAttack-hating Youtuber. My blood boils just thinking about that retard! I know it may sound unsincere, especially after making those mistakes, but I genuinely am not biased. I didn't even know about TF2 until Tracer vs Scout was announced! I saw and heard the many memes online, obviously, but I didn't know the game where they were from. Again, I apologize sincerely for forgetting those facts about Ruby, like making tornadoes just by running/spinning around. Now that I think about it, why is this a matchup to begin with if it's so one-sided? Definitely not a big a stomp as, say, Kizaru vs Origami Tobiichi (which should've been a Death Battle a long time ago), but a stomp nonetheless. Should've been Ruby Rose vs Luffy, or something (weird yet powerful leaders of already weird yet powerful groups/teams, and are known to have overpowered-as-fuck abilities). I'm a bit new to the Death Battle Fanon community, and I definitely wasn't trying to make Scout look OPAF, just putting my own two cents in about this. Scout still takes it in arsenal size and variety, and I don't think Silver Eyes should be taken into account YET for non-biased reasons I already mentioned (not that it matters whatsoever for this matchup since I admit that Ruby stomps), but now I see that Ruby is MUCH faster and WAY stronger than I remembered. Hey, I haven't seen most of the first volume (where the Nevermore feat comes from) in a long while since the series is moving forward. I hope y'all forgive me for these mistakes I made about this matchup. I'm not going to try to kiss your ass or anything pathetic as shit like that (I already disagree with quite a few of your written What-If Death Battles), just trying to get out a proper apology. Ruby proves that Scout's chances of winning have truly wilted a long time ago.